houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Medium Cruisers
Medium Cruiser Ranking Table Very much WIP, no idea if it's even useful. Values are guesswork. FF = Worst ship listed; F = Very bad; D = Bad; C = Mediocre; B = Good; A = Very good; +S = Best ship listed Still needs worst in class for: Firepower, speed, adaptability Cool idea and quite helpful. Medium Cruisers are my favourite ship class in H&D so I'm all for this. I'd have to dispute the Shukant being B rank adaptability though, the thing has been used for hundreds of years and we're on the seventh generation now. That's S class adapability. 19:59, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Third gen crescent is the best one, I wonder why the dominion stopped using the siege cannon. Anyway, I gave it a B because you can't easily throw out everything except for the frame like you can with the alliance escort, there's not a billion upgrade packages available like with the lance, and the hull isn't malleable enough to act in a multitude of roles like the kilo (which I should probably upgrade to A). The swappable mounts on the new one are great but it just doesn't compare in that department to the ones with better scores. Though it's all up to tstg eventually. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 21:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC) -''This table is giving me the impression that I probably need to rework some stats on a few ships. Until then I'm not sure how objective I can be on some of them. If anyone asked what's the "best" Medium Cruiser I'd say the Heron, because I like it. At the same time it's sort of like asking what was the "best" tank of ww2.'' -ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 04:32, March 22, 2017 (UTC) This table (if it is planned to be updated) probably shouldn't include the Terran hero ships (Basically the entire Odyssey II line?) or some of the prototypes/limited run ships (Vieona, Raven, White Swan?). Vieona alone probably ruins any comparison attempt with those V-torp launchers and cloak. It does seem like the best place to ask if there is an image with the various medium cruisers together, or request one, though. 17:19, April 8, 2017 (UTC) It makes sense, carriers, prototypes, and specialized ships like the Helios type would probably benefit more from a paragraph describing them than this table. Battleships & Battlecruisers probably need a table more than medium cruisers anyway. I have no idea what most of them are supposed to be good at compared to other ships in the same weight class. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 19:50, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Battleships and Battlecruisers might be even worse. A quick review makes me question my unconditional love of the Excalibur and wonder if the no-module Athena is shockingly reasonable for the firepower compared to most other similar ships. I could easily be underestimating the strength of things like Heavy Torpedo Launchers (or the strength difference between all the various phase cannon sizes/arrays), or it could just be a case of power creep. P.S. I swear I'm not a Terran spy. The Excalibur always just seemed to have that nice balance of fast and killy.Machinespirit (talk) 22:51, April 8, 2017 (UTC) The Athena seems to be the Shallan Medium of battleships. Once the civil war is resolved, we should definitely put these things into production again. Sonia's gotta get some mileage out of that unlimited production license. If you go with the 2 spinal medium plasma cannons config, the ship can easily shit on several medium cruisers. You can even put 2 (two) AM torpedo launchers on it because why not. StupidSexyShallans (talk) 00:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC)